Anubis (Gargoyles)
Anubis was the Egyptian God of Death in the animated series Gargoyles. He was one of the immortal Children of Oberon, a race of magical beings that formed the basis of myths and legends surrounding fairies, spirits, gods and other supernatural beings across the world. He was summoned on the alter of a mastaba located beneath the Great Sphinx of Giza. The character was not actually a villain, rather an impartial observer as he could be possessed by humans in order to do their bidding. During his debut episode, Grief, the blood-thirsty Jackal took possession of Anubis and used his powers to try and kill all life on Earth, only to be stopped by the Avalon World Tour and The Emir. Anubis was voiced by the late Tony Jay, who at that point was already known for his many other villainous roles, including: Lord Dregg on the 80s T''eenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' animated series, Judge Claude Frollo in The Hunchback of Notre-Dame (1996), ''Megabyte on ''ReBoot. He also voiced video game villains Zephon and The Elder God in the Legacy of Kain series. History Past Anubis came to Egypt during its earliest days and became worshiped as the god of death do to his ability of transferring life energy and subsequently helping people pass-over into death. Around the time when The Great Sphinx had been constructed a mastaba had been first dug beneath the structure, wherein an altar was erected for the purpose of summoning the god. The Scroll of Thoth was an incantation compendium needed in order to summon, restrain and take possession of the god. Sometime during the late 10th, King Oberon ordered the complete evacuation of all his subjects off of Avalon and their departure into the human world as a means of teaching them humility. Per his laws, they were not to openly interfere in the affairs of humans, although it was not the case for vice versa as many humans were aware of the Third Race's existence and sought immortality from them. ''Grief'' David Xanatos sent his associate, the Emir, along with The Pack (this time only Wolf, Jackal, Hyena, and Coyote 3.0) to find Anubis under the Great Sphinx of Giza so he may grant him immortality. The Emir uses the Scroll of Thoth against Anubis. He requests Anubis to revive his son, but he refuses. The Emir leaves the area. Later, the Emir tries to use the Papyrus of Thoth. However, he is stopped by Goliath, because this is a wrongdoing. Later on, the Emir uses the Scroll of Thoth Again. Anubis accepts his request, but Jackal came in and Anubis' spirit made him his avatar. Jackal started to wipe out all the life in Egypt, but the Emir used the Scroll of Thoth again. This restores all the aging cause back to its current statement. Anubis made the Emir his avatar and notices that no one will ever have access to Anubis again. ''The Gathering: Part One'' Anubis returns to Avalon for the assembly in this episode. He is somehow released from his bonds before the episode started. Episode Appearances Season 2 * Grief * The Gathering: Part One (cameo only) Gallery Jackal as Anubis.jpg|Jackal as Anubis' avatar. Navigation Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:Death Gods Category:Necessary Evil Category:Amoral Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Noncorporeal Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mythology Villains Category:Theology Villains Category:Murderer